This invention pertains to cradles for infants and more particular to a cradle mounted on a stationary base and adapted to be rocked by means of an electric motor operating through a crank and lever and controlled by a timer.
Cradles have been commonly used to soothe babies for many, many years. Some have theorized that the motion of the cradle simulates that of a fetus in the amniotic fluid and therefore is quieting to the infant. Most older cradles depended on arcuate rocker members rocking on the floor to provide the proper motion. More recently, some cradles have been mounted on bases and are swung and rocked on a quadrilateral linkage which simulates to some extent the motion of rocking on a rocker.
Previously, most cradles have been rocked gently by hand or, on occasion, by the foot of the attendant. Such an attendant might also sing a lullaby or some tune to the infant in the crib.
By my invention, the rocking of the cradle and the singing are accomplished without the need for constant attention, thus freeing the parent or other attendant to the infant for other tasks--at least temporarily. I do this by providing mechanical means for rocking the cradle and for providing music.